Flaming Mutt
by Hansodax
Summary: Written from Peeta's POV. Its a one shot. "She? No. It. Thing. Mutt. That thing is anything but human!" I can feel myself losing my temper and I can hear the doctors calling Delly back. I have to warn her. "Don't go near it Delly. It will kill you! It killed my family and set the district on fire!"


**I wrote this whilst taking a break from a new fanfict I'm working on. (Annie's Hunger Game) I hope you enjoy. Please review if you have the time. **

* * *

><p>She kisses my forehead. My nose. My lips. She moves her mouth to my cheek. A gentle lick. Then searing pain. Her hand covers my mouth and I am unable to scream. I manage to bite her but it makes no difference. I feel a pulling sensation and I see my skin, clutched in a bloody mouth. Smiling, her teeth are bloody fangs. I thrash, but all I can move is my shoulders and arch my back. My wrists are shackled down along with my ankles. I manage to break eye contact with those metallic coloured eyes just long enough to realise where I am. <em>13<em>. I'm in my hospital room. There's an emergency button, tucked under my so called bed. I fumble for it. _It's not there_. I keep my head turned to the left, eyes shut. _I don't need to see this because it's not real._ I feel her shift her weight, straddling me, as she smears my blood across my mouth.

"It's not real!"

"Not real?" She hisses. "How's this for not real?" A sharp pain throbs through my side. My eyes jolt open in pure shock as a scream leaves my blood stained lips. Her nails, no more like talons, wiggle in my side. Wide eyed, I take a good look at her. Her hair is a central braid which seems to mould into her back. It acts as a long black tail. There appears to be stumps forming out of her back. They seem fluffy, no, feathery. That's when I notice the black and white feathers which have filled the room.

"Mockingjay mutt!" I manage to spit out, just before it all goes black.

My eyes feel heavy as I struggle to open them. _I'm alive, assuming you can call this living._ I try to move but I am still shackled down. When I finally regain focus I notice I am still in the hospital. I try to find the attention button under the bed. _It's there._ I sigh in relief.

I hear the door creak open and a happy cheerful face stares back at me.

"Delly." I manage to croak out. _My head is pounding._

"Hi Peeta, how are you feeling today?"

"Awful." I answer as she puts a straw to my mouth. I take swigs water before carrying on. "That mutt attacked me again last night."

"Peeta, you need to stop calling her that." Delly scolds me.

"She? No. It. Thing. Mutt. That thing is anything but human!" I can feel myself losing my temper and I can hear the doctors calling Delly back. _I have to warn her._ "Don't go near it Delly. It will kill you! It killed my family and set the district on fire!" I shout louder the further she moves away from me. She walks backwards slowly shaking her head. _Why won't she just listen to me?_

As the door opens behind her a hand clasps her shoulder. Suddenly the grip on her shoulder gets harder as Delly starts to try and fight it off. As she is about the scream the talon comes around her neck, slicing it. No blood drips or gushes out instead its thousands of black and white feathers. Her lifeless body drops to the floor but the feathers don't stop. Soon she is immersed. It's there, standing in the door way.

"I caused the fire in 12?" The shrieking laugh which follows sounds demonic. "But you weren't there. I missed my target." I watch the mutt slowly bend down picking up a single white feather. It holds in the palm of its hand. The mutt blows it towards me like a kiss. The feather dives and loops until it bursts into flames. The whole room is alight. I struggle. I kick. I scream. I thrash. The flames rise and lick my arms first. The bed gets hotter and hotter burning, melting and merging with my back. My screams soon become coughs as my lungs fill up with smoke.

I sit up coughing and wheezing. _I'm not chained down_. My eyes dart around what I assume is a room. I can't see. It's too dark. A sudden breeze catches me by surprise and sends chills down my spine. My eyes adjust. I'm home.

_I'm home._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. The reason Peeta was bound in this nightmare was meant to symbolize the fact that he is paralyzed with fear when he has bad dreams.<strong>


End file.
